As computing devices and television viewing have begun to merge, enhanced functionality can be made available to television viewers. One type of such enhanced functionality is the ability to run applications on devices that also provide for playback of television programming. While such enhanced functionality has its advantages, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that resource requirements of different applications can conflict, and can be inconsistent with resource capabilities of the device. Accordingly, the running of such applications can fail or provide unacceptable results, decreasing the usability of the device.